Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for preventing deformation of a fuel cell stack, and more particularly to an apparatus for preventing deformation of a fuel cell stack caused by a side impact.
Description of the Related Art
A typical fuel cell stack for a vehicle includes a plurality of fuel cells in a stacked configuration and endplates 11 that fix and press against the stack of fuel cells at respective sides of the stack of fuel cells. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a fuel cell stack according to the related art. In this fuel cell stack, endplates 11 protect and press against a stack of fuel cells to prevent the fuel cells from collapsing while remaining stacked. Additionally, attachment bars 12 are fixed to the endplates 11 at respective ends thereof, thereby offering a pull force to the endplates 11. The endplates 11 press against the fuel cells by being pressed by the attachment bars 12 (e.g., force exerted onto the endplates by the attachment bars).
The related art discloses a fuel cell stack for a vehicle according to a related art. The fell cell stack includes a multi-layer-type unit module connected to a common distribution device. In addition, a pair of fixing modules is attached to respective sides of a stack of fuel cells and each module includes a current collecting plate, an insulating plate, and an endplate that are superimposed on another. In this state, a plurality of bands, extending in a longitudinal direction, are fixed to the stack of fuel cells. Respective ends of each band are attached to the endplates using an attachment device (e.g., a type of fastener). However, as illustrated in FIG. 1, although the structure of the related art includes the endplates 11 disposed at respective ends of a stack of fuel cells, the structure does not include protective members that protect side portions of the stack of fuel cells. Accordingly, when an external load is applied to this fuel cell stack, i.e., when a vehicle vibrates due to unevenness in a road or when an impact attributable to a vehicle accident is applied to a vehicle, the fuel cell stack 10 may be easily deformed.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.